


Sweet As Sugar

by Seg330



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dominant, Eventual Smut, F/M, M/M, Original Character(s), Porn With Plot, Relationship(s), Romance, Smut, Submissive, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Daddy Louis, sugar daddy niall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 18:04:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6089464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seg330/pseuds/Seg330
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megan approached the gate cautiously, peering through the wrought iron bars. She was looking at a mansion. It was four stories high and larger than any home she had ever seen. Megan spotted statues, exotic plants and even some peacocks walking around. She smoothes out her baby pink suede dress nervously and shifted from heel to heel. The shoes were baby blue and suede to match the dress. A slender finger came up to curl a strand of her shoulder length dirty blonde hair, her brown eyes eyeing a buzzer. Taking a deep breath she leaned forward and pressed the small black button.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet As Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! I'm new to Ao3 and I'm so happy to finally be able to share my stories with you! Hope you enjoy!

Megan approached the gate cautiously, peering through the wrought iron bars. She was looking at a mansion. It was four stories high and larger than any home she had ever seen. Megan spotted statues, exotic plants and even some peacocks walking around. She smoothes out her baby pink suede dress nervously and shifted from heel to heel. The shoes were baby blue and suede to match the dress. A slender finger came up to curl a strand of her shoulder length dirty blonde hair, her brown eyes eyeing a buzzer. Taking a deep breath she leaned forward and pressed the small black button. She stood there waiting when suddenly an elderly man in a suit came out from the large double doored entrance. He walked to the gate and simply lifted an eyebrow in question. The thin girl stood up straight with her hands clutched in front of her professionally, 

“I’m Megan, surely Mr.Tomlinson and Mr.Horan have told you I was coming?” Megan asked sweetly. The man visibly relaxed and pulled out his phone. Tapping on it a few times the gates sprang to life opening up towards him. He held out an arm to Megan who graciously took it. The man was silent as he walked them towards the door whilst shooing the peacocks out of his way. He approached the door and held it out for her. Megan smiled at him as she walked through it, looking up, and immediately gasping. The entryway was so large that she felt like an ant. 

The ceilings were so high she could see the fourth floor from where she stood. There was a marble staircase winding up around the room and ending at a large door. If she listened carefully she could hear two men talking behind the door to her right. She turned towards the door assuming that that was where she was to go.

“Not just yet madam.” Megan jumped at hearing the man speak for the first time. She turned to see the man smiling gently at her.

“Your coat and bag?” She handed them to him wordlessly, still surveying the place. He walked to a door adjacent to where she heard the men and opened it to reveal a large closet. He hung her coat and placed her bag on a hook on the back of the door. Turning back to her he held out his arm again. She took it once more and he led her to a luxurious living room. All the furniture was white and the walls were a soft grey.

“Please take a seat. Master Niall and Master Louis will be right with you.” He started to leave but she called out.

“Wait! what’s your name?” 

“You can call me Jack.” He smiled at her and she grinned back. He left her after that and she soon became caught up in her thoughts. What if this is a bad idea?These guys could be seriously bad people. What if they were ugly?! Her thoughts were soon interrupted by two pairs of footsteps walking towards her from behind. She tried to seem uninterested and look forward but curiosity got the best of her and she peered over her shoulder to see who was there. 

Walking towards her were two of the most beautiful men she had ever seen. One had blonde hair tousled on his head and blue eyes that shone with a mischievous glint. The other man was tan with brown hair and blue eyes that she could simply swim in forever. The two men sat across from her and both split into grins. The blonde haired man spoke first.

“I’m Niall Horan.”

“Louis Tomlinson.”

“Megan.” She said faintly. She was very nervous at meeting the two new men. Megan had spoken to these men on a website called BunnyBabes.com. It was pretty much a website for women to meet sugardaddies. She nervously combed her fingers through her hair as the men studied her.

“We're very excited to finally be meeting you, Megan.” Louis said his eyes lingering on her mouth. 

“Let's go over the guidelines, shall we?” Niall spoke softly, “you will call us either Master, Daddy, or Sir. We will use the stoplight system for safe words. Green is for I'm good, yellow is for I'm getting nervous and red is for stop. We will call you whatever we please. You'll have a monthly allowance of about 7 thousand dollars. How does this sound?” 

Megan bit her lip gently. The idea of having sex with these guys was driving her crazy and she could feel herself becoming wet. She thought about everything they were saying and how perfect it sounded. 

“I only have one request.” She said gently. 

“Of course baby girl what is it?” Louis said lustful in how he said baby girl.

“I would like to have my own room just for times when I feel overwhelmed.” She said the last part nervously. Many doms and sugar daddies expect the girl to be in the same room every night with them.

“As long as it's not a nightly thing I don't see why not, princess.” Niall said with a grin. “Now how about a grand tour? We have several bedrooms for you to pick from.” He stood up as did Louis. Louis came around the coffee table and gently held out a hand. Megan took it giddily and tried to keep a straight face, but couldn't help the small grin that she flashed the older man. He winked at her and led the way.

First he showed her a large kitchen that actually had a staff in it.

“They cook for us on weekdays and on weekends we tend to go out for all our meals.” Niall explained. Megan nodded and let them lead her towards the back of the house. Her eyes widened when she peered out the window and saw a huge pool with a built in jacuzzi, a waterfall and a pool bar. They continued walking to what seemed to be another living room. This one had a large tv and game systems all around it. 

The men showed her the second and third floor bedrooms and she chose one that was all pinks and deep maroons. Then they brought her to the ominous large door that was the only room on the fourth floor. They opened the doors and she gasped at how large the room was. There was a bed that could fit five and another expensive tv. Behind one closed door was the largest closet she had ever seen filled with expensive clothing. The bathroom had a bathtub that could be classified as a mini pool and a shower that had all kinds of fancy faucets. 

Megan felt two arms wrap around her waist pulling her back against a muscular chest. There were lips on her neck in an instant. She moaned and leaned back into the man not knowing which master it was. Niall walked around to face her answering her question. He leaned into her other side and whispered in her ear. 

“We are very glad to have you.” He said softly, kissing her cheek and pulling away. Louis pulled away as well and walked over to stand next to Niall. They led her to a small sitting area in the room and sat on the couch with Louis pressed to her right side. Niall walked into the closet and came back with a giant box wrapped in bright blue paper with tons of ribbons on it. He placed it in front of Megan.

“What's this?”She shyly inquired. She removed the ribbons and gently ripped the paper and opened the top. Inside was a laptop, a new phone, and a wallet. She picked up the wallet to look at how pretty it was. 

“Open it up, pet.” Louis instructed. She did as she was told and gasped. There was at least a thousand dollars in cash and many credit cards.

“The credit cards are connected to our personal bank accounts so we will be able to monitor your spending. We have already discussed the allowance and it will change seeing on whether you are to be rewarded or punished.” Megan nodded as Louis spoke. She was very excited to be their sugar baby.

**************************

Megan swiped the credit card at the front of the large building. After Niall and Louis had given her the cards and cash, they had sent her off to buy something nice for the dinner they were planning on having. She had selected a maroon dress that came to her knees but hugged her body tightly. It had a sweetheart neckline and short sleeves. She paired it with white jimmy choos and a brand new white suede Ralph Lauren coat. She also had bought herself a Marc Jacobs handbag.

“Thank you!” She said to the shop owner who was more than happy to have her in the store, and wandered back out to where jack was waiting by the limo. He opened to door for her and she carefully got in, making sure not to wrinkle her new purchases. Her mind slowly shifted to both of the men waiting back at home for her.  
Home. It was strange to think of it as home. She rolled her shoulders and sighed. She’d have to get used to it. She gave a tiny smile to herself. At least they were gorgeous.


End file.
